Anywhere You Go You Can Still Find It
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: “Yes, Naruto-kun?” she asked. They were locked in their own world to notice people straining and squealing. Summary Inside. NaruHina ONEShot. For: Wondering Wonderer.


Don't Own Naruto.

A/n: Im sorry I haven't updated some if stories for a while, so in apologies I decided make a one-shot.

And guess who the couple is… NaruHina! nn

**Summary: On a crowded, loud, teenage infested bus there is always a way to find romance.**

**Ages: 18**

**Side couples: SasukexSakura, TemarixShikamaru**

**POV **_**inner **__flashback _'thought' "talking"

Let's start!

PS: This story is especially for Wondering Wonderer. Because Of Her Amazing NaruHina Stories.

**--**

**Normal POV**

A empty bus pulled up along a bus-stop, on a Friday afternoon with teenage kids boarding wanting to get home away from the school. As the teens from Kyuubi High flooded and attacked the bus, seats were soon taken & everyone was screaming & laughing. In the midst of all this was a group of 6. They were; Uchiha Sasuke and his girlfriend on 2 years, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto with his best friend Hyuuga Hinata. And Nara Shikamaru with his girlfriend of 3 years; Sabaku no Temari. They were located in the mid-back holding onto the poles or whatever else they could use to keep them from falling.

"So, you guys wanna come to the ramen stand with me, huh? Then we can all do whatever!" asked Naruto, grinning at them. "Dobe…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura glared at her boyfriend then turned to Naruto. "Sure, why not?" she said smiling at him. "And ill drag Mr. Ice King over here with us, but can I go back to you're house after Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Umm, sure" Hinata said with a sweet smile. "Troublesome" "Lazy ass! We'll come as well Naruto" Temari said, after hitting her Shika-kun upside the head.

Then the 2 couples broke into their own separate conversations; Sakura was chatting away to Sasuke, as he listened to his MP3. While Temari was telling off Shikamaru.

"So, Nata-chan…" Hinata blushed at her nickname Naruto gave her when they first met. Naruto & Hinata have been friends for ever, since Kindy. They would spend so much time together that people often thought they were a couple. Hinata had feelings for the blond, while he feels the same.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked turning to him, her long midnight blue, waist length hair falling behind her, her amazing lavender eyes locking with his deep ocean blue ones. He smiled. "I was wondering if-" the bus driver who got distracted by the yelling, and who was telling some kid off, didn't notice he was speeding towards a car, he looked up and his eyes widened as he slammed his foot onto the breaks, as the bus jerked forward slightly tilting as everyone screamed. Hinata, who lost her balance, fell forward; Naruto saw this and caught her in his strong, welcoming arms wrapping them around her perfect wait. She opened her eyes to meet with his, and her grinned. "You okay Hinata-chan?" he asks, her face flushed red at their sudden closeness. "Y-yes, thank you Naruto-kun" But he made no intention of moving his arms from around her waist, so she hooked her arms around his neck. They were so close; Naruto leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, their eyes still locked. "Nata…I've been wanting to tell you something lately…" he started a small blush growing on his cheeks as her face had a full, red blush coloring them.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked. They were locked in their own world to notice people straining and squealing. Everyone knew they licked each-other, even the bus driver. "Eeee! Sasuke-kuuuuun they are so cutee!" Saku squealed while Temari nodded in agreement. Sasuke smirked at her, "Stop staring" he said. She pouted, "But everyone else is watching!" she said, eh rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her wait. "So?" Sakura blushed but rolled her eyes and kept watching the little scene in front of them.

Back to the couple-to-be!

"Umm, well you know we've been friends forever, and well, lately I have been thinking about you all the time and it drives me crazy! And sometimes when I see you and something is wrong or im mad, you make me feel better—"Naruto was silenced by a sweet, kiss on the lips from Hinata. Everyone cheered as Hinata broke the kiss; Naruto had a dreamy look on his face as Hinata giggled as her blush had taken over her whole face. "So I take it you have feelings for me too?" "Feelings that have been locked up for a long time Naruto-kun" They were in the same position as before but her had pulled her closer, tightening the grip around her waist, and her arms were still locked around his neck.

He grinned and pulled her into another long awaited kiss, as everyone was smiling for the new couple.

See? Romance can be found almost anywhere, any place anytime.

The End.

**Hope you liked it, sorry if its short. Want me to make another chapter? ****And I shall add my other chapters to Truth Upon A Rose & Hinata the Shinigami Princess.**

**Bye For Now. **


End file.
